


Under the Stars

by reifromrfa



Series: Commissions [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reifromrfa/pseuds/reifromrfa
Summary: Saeyoung and MC go stargazing...and see stars ;)





	Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonfireflight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfireflight/gifts).



> Commissioned by Moonfireflight :)
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using elements from the otome game Mystic Messenger which belong to and is created by Cheritz. I do not claim any ownership on the characters or world of Mystic Messenger.

MC sighs contentedly as she snuggles closer to her red-headed hacker. She couldn't take her eyes away from the vast night sky, the expanse of the unknown scaring her a little, but the feel of his steady heartbeat under her fingers soothing her nerves.

“Sure beats the glow-in-the-dark stars in our room, huh?” Saeyoung whispers to her, pulling her closer against him. MC giggles as she lays her hand on his chest.

“Definitely,” she replies. "We should do this more often."

Saeyoung chuckles and MC feels the vibration of his voice under her fingers. "I can create projections like these in the bunker if you want~"

"Saeyoung, that's not what I mean! I meant we should get out of the bunker more!"

He gasps dramatically. "What?! But why?! That bunker is the best place on Earth! It's the 10th wonder of the world that no one knows about!"

MC laughs at her boyfriend's silliness, but she's having the time of her life. After getting Saeran back from Mint-Eye, both of them have been focused on helping the younger Choi twin recover from his traumatizing childhood with their mother and Rika. This is the first they've been together since...well, since that night at the cabin.

"Saeyoung! I just meant it's nice to spend time together like this," MC replies, looking at his golden gaze.

A mischievous smile breaks across Saeyoung's face. "Ohhh, did my lady lure me out here so she could take advantage of me~?"

_What?!_

MC's face turns red as she scrambles to turn away from his glinting eyes, trying to hide her face in her long, brown hair. "N-no! Saeyoung, you perv!”

Saeyoung's fingers sweep her hair away from her face, cupping her cheeks gently. His gold eyes meet her blue ones and MC turns a brighter shade of red at their closeness, her lips parting slightly.

"What I would give to hack into your mind and know what you're thinking about right now..." Saeyoung murmurs, his breath tickling her cheeks. MC swallows and musters the courage to press her lips against his quickly, her heart pounding hard against her chest.

"You," she whispers, gazing into his eyes, his soul. "I'm thinking about you, Saeyoung."

Saeyoung leans forward and takes her lips in his, kissing her passionately. He repositions them until she is lying on her back on the blanket and he is hovering over her, not breaking their kiss. MC feels his tongue against her lips, seeking entrance, and she grants him access, a soft moan escaping her.

Suddenly, she feels his hands on her stomach and she gasps, pulling away from his kiss. Saeyoung's heavy-lidded gaze settles on her, his expression morphing into confusion. MC's eyes slide down her body, seeing her shirt bunched up just under her bra.

"Babe, h-here??" she asks in a quiet voice, trying to readjust her top. But Saeyoung's hand slide upward until his fingers are tracing the outline of her bra.

"Yes, MC," he answers, that mischievous grin on his face again. "Here." His fingers push her bra up, freeing her breasts and she lets out a gasp as he grazes her nipple.

"And here," he whispers, leaning down and kissing her neck. "And here..."

MC clutches the blanket in her fist as she cries out, his free hand dipping under the waistband of her jeans. His thumb massages her inner thigh in slow circles, making her crave for his touch. MC's body shudders in delight, his name slipping from her lips.

She hears his soft chuckle, feel his breath against her neck. "Maybe I should stop now...wouldn't want you think your boyfriend took you out here just so he could take advantage of you~"

"Dammit, Saeyoung!" MC whines, grabbing his face and kissing him passionately. Saeyoung returns her kiss enthusiastically, his tongue swirling with hers, tasting her. MC starts to pull away as she feels him start his assault on her nipple, flicking it with his fingers before pinching it gently then massaging it. Moans threaten to escape but Saeyoung doesn't stop kissing her, wanting to swallow her mewls of pleasure.

"Mmmph!" MC moans against his mouth as his fingers push her underwear aside.

"Ohoho," he whispers in a low voice, "you're already dripping, babe." Before MC could form any words, he plunges a finger inside her and she throws her head back, crying out as all rational thought is cleared from her mind. Saeyoung grunts and readjusts his hand, her pants and panties restricting the movement of his hand. MC looks into his golden eyes, her breathing labored as he withdraws his finger and reaches for the waistband of her jeans. Impatiently, he slides it off her hips, along with her underwear. The clothes reach her knees before the hacker lifts her legs and puts them on his shoulder. MC squeals as the cool evening air hits her wet pussy, the smirk on her boyfriend's face sending delightful shivers down her spine.

Then his finger is inside her once more, his movements rougher and faster, his eyes watching her flushed face, her open mouth, her fervid expression as her moans get louder and louder.

Saeyoung knows she's close. He leans down and takes her nipple in his lips, swirling his tongue over her hardened peak and sucking on it harshly. MC brings a finger to her lip and bites down on it, not wanting to make too much noise but unable to hold back her moans.

"S-Saeyoung!" MC stutters, "There! R-right--"

MC closes her eyes as a wave of pleasure cascades through her, her body tensing and shaking. Saeyoung holds onto her legs as his girlfriend thrashes about, her sweet cries of pleasure arousing the red-haired man. As MC's body relaxes, he gently lays her legs down on the blanket and pulls off her pants and underwear, putting them on the side.

MC pants, trying to catch her breath. Sweat beads her forehead and she can feel her hair sticking to her face. She doesn't notice that she's naked from the waist down, still clawing her way through the haze in her mind from her orgasm.

That is, until she feels his hands spreading her legs. He kneels on the blanket and his warm form slides into the gap between her legs. The tip of his hard erection pressed against her wet folds.

“Should I take you here, MC?” Saeyoung asks, holding his cock in his hands and moving it against her slit. Her mouth waters at the thought of being filled by him again, just like that night in the cabin.

“Yes,” she breathes.

“What’s the magic word first~?”

“ _Please_ , Saeyoung!” MC begs, knowing what it does to him. Saeyoung’s expression darkens and MC inhales sharply as his cock penetrates her. She feels her pussy stretching to accommodate his width and Saeyoung pushes himself inside her achingly slow, dragging out the intoxicating ecstasy of being enveloped and completed by each other.

“Oh my God,” she mumbles in a small voice, feeling his throbbing cock inside her as he holds still. The hacker puts both hands on her knees, using it as leverage before pulling back and then pumping into her.

“MC, you feel so good,” he coos, his slow and steady rhythm eliciting soft moans from his lover. MC focuses on his face, those mischievous eyes that glint in the moonlight, the playful smile on his face.

_Why does he look so…dangerous? Like he’s plotting someth—_

Without warning, Saeyoung increases the tempo of his movements, his thighs slapping against hers, the roughness fueling the desire within her. He spreads her legs further, lifting her body off the blanket a little and thrusting deeper into her, the sensation making MC see more stars than the ones in the sky above them.

_“Saeyoung..! Nnnngggghhh, S-saeyoung!”_

Saeyoung swallows, his lips dry as he slams against her, watching her beautiful breasts bouncing against her chest, those dark nipples calling out to him, begging for his touch…his mark.

But he doesn’t want to hurt her…well, not yet, anyway. They’re still new to this, both testing each other’s limits and preferences. But God…watching her panting underneath him, begging him to make love to her…Saeyoung knows he needs to atone for his sins later on.

For now though, his slender fingers reach out to her clit and rub it furiously. MC's voice goes up an octave as another orgasm goes through her body. She balls her hands into fists as she cries out to the sky, the intensity of her emotions heightening her pleasure. Her lover stops moving inside her and she hears him groaning as her walls tighten around him, enveloping him in a tight and warm embrace.

“God,” Saeyoung utters, closing his eyes and trying to hold himself back. He’s not finished with his beautiful girlfriend just yet. MC crashes back onto the blanket as her orgasm fades, her eyes fluttering. She feels him pulling out from her, leaving her empty and greedy for more of him. Suddenly, she feels his hands on her arms.

“Did you think we were done, MC?” he whispers against her ear, his hot breath tickling her. She moans as his tongue darts out, the wet muscle licking her ear. “I’ve been holding back for so long…with Saeran at home, it’s hard to sneak around and do this with you…but now I have you all to myself. Besides, I haven’t left my mark on you yet. I want the world to know…that you’re mine. That a man called Saeyoung Choi owns this body…” He trails a finger from her stomach up to her chest, the trail igniting her senses. “…and this heart.”

“Saeyoung, you know I love you,” MC says, turning to look at him. “I belong to you, in every world, under every sky.”

Saeyoung’s face lights up, a sincere smile spreading across his features. “I love you too, MC. I always have, in every instance. Tonight...Let the stars be the witnesses of our love.”

He plants a kiss on her lips, helping her up into a kneeling position. MC places her weight on her arms, not looking back. She knows if she does, he’ll only prolong the agony —her lover is a sadist, she figured it out along the way. But she wouldn’t have him any other way.

The brunette feels his fingers spreading open her pussy lips and she can’t stop her body from lurching forward when he drags his tongue across her opening. Saeyoung grasps her hips with a chuckle. “Okay, okay. No more teasing, MC.”

He pushes in and both of them release sighs of relief, the need to be connected so urgent that MC knows she’ll be in bed all day tomorrow. Saeyoung rocks against her, their bodies slapping together, his groans reaching her ears. She knows he must be close, his orgasm not too far. MC pushes back against him and the hacker grows more desperate, more greedy. He thrusts faster, sweat rolling down his back. Saeyoung leans down and trails kisses on her back, hands grabbing her breasts and massaging them. After climaxing twice, he knows her buds must be sensitive. Twisting them in his fingers, he relishes in her cries of pleasure, her cute voice drowned out by the isolated forest.

“Saeyoung! Saeyoung,  _oh God_!”

“MC…I love you.”

MC grits her teeth as she’s consumed by another wave of pleasure, her body trembling with violent shudders. But this time, she feels something warm filling her up, the tense form of her boyfriend a sign that he’s reached his peak as well. The lovers are breathing heavily, their clothes are sticking to their body, their faces flushed. Saeyoung withdraws from her, rolling onto his back and laying on the blanket. He takes her into his arms and holds her close, kissing her forehead and reaching for another blanket. He throws it over their bodies before cuddling his tired girlfriend, holding her as though she’s the most precious treasure in the galaxy.

Because she is.

MC…she’s his most precious treasure. It’s been so long since he’s had a real family…and now, Saeyoung couldn’t be happier. Because he has everything he needs —the RFA, his baby brother, and his beloved MC, the most precious star in his life, the one who shone so bright, she managed to chase his darkness away. Saeyoung looks at her, getting lost in her infinite blue orbs.

“So,” MC breathes, placing a hand on his chest underneath his shirt. “Did you leave a mark on my body again?”

Saeyoung laughs. “Me~? I did no such thing~ I’m an innocent space cadet~”

“Suuuuuuure,” MC says sarcastically, rolling her eyes. “Well, as long as it’s not somewhere visible, then I don’t mind.”

“Ohoho~ Don’t tempt me, MC. Your neck’s looking very tasty right now…maybe I’ll…have a taste…”

“No! Saeyoung, no more!”

“That’s not what you’ll be saying in a few minutes~”

Their laughter echoes through the forest, the stars twinkling above them, laughing with them. Happy for the joy of the couple down below them. And although there are no visible marks on her body, the stars know that Saeyoung Choi has indeed left his mark on the kind and beautiful woman —a mark that will change their lives forever.

* * *

 

[Tumblr](https://reifromrfa.tumblr.com/post/167006578376/masterlist) | [Commission](https://reifromrfa.tumblr.com/post/168241748316/open-for-commissions) |[Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/whisperbinder)


End file.
